doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
A Good Man Goes to War
|ant = The Almost People |sig = Let's Kill Hitler }}A Good Man Goes to War (Un hombre bueno va a la guerra) es el séptimo episodio de la sexta temporada moderna de Doctor Who y el final de la primera mitad de la temporada. Este capítulo fue significativo para revelar la identidad de River Song, nombrándola como Melody Pond, la hija de Amy Pond y Rory Williams. Además, se vio la reaparición de varios de los aliados y enemigos del Doctor -como también la introducción de varios amigos nunca vistos antes. También muestra hasta cierto punto como el Doctor teme el ser alabado como un héroe y como de dispuestos están los que le temen, a librarse de él. Sinopsis Amy Pond es secuestrada y, el Doctor está reuniendo a gente para formar un ejército y salvarla. Como Rory recorre galaxias, llamando a los endeudados o solo a los que les hicieron promesas, pero sus enemigos tienen una trampa curiosamente escondida. En su celda, River Song tristemente reconoce que ha llegado el momento de hacerles saber quién es, el comienzo de una batalla y el momento donde el Doctor se alza y después cae muy bajo. Ambas partes se sacrificarán y River Song revelará su mayor secreto al Doctor. Argumento En la base de la Huida del Demonio, Amy calma a su bebé, Melody Pond, mientras unos guardas clérigos y Madame Kovarian, la vigilan. Amy le habla a su hija sobre su padre. Parece joven pero ha vivido durante cientos y cientos de años y él está viniendo, asi que sus captores tendrán que tener mucho cuidado porque: Él es el último Centurión. thumb|left|¿Quereis que os repita la pregunta?En la nave principal de la Duodécima Legión Cibernética, los Cybermen detectan a un intruso dentro abriendose camino hacia el centro de comandos, causando estragos con un destornillador sónico. Los rompe y se enfrenta a ellos. Rory tiene un mensaje del Doctor y una pregunta ¿Dónde está mi mujer? Cuando los Cybermen se niegan a responder, las naves de su alrededor explotan. Rory les pregunta si tiene que repetirlo. En la Huida del Demonio, el Flaco y el Gordo ven a Lorna coser en su descanso. Los 3 discuten sobre los monjes sin cabeza que se aliaron a los militares. Lorna dice que creen que "el dominio de la fe es el corazón y el dominio de la duda es la cabeza" - "Sin cabeza" de ahi viene. El hombre gordo se va con los monjes para completar su seminario de conversión. El hombre flaco deduce que Lorna conoció al Doctor. Ella dijo que era una niña cuando lo conoció en los bosques Gamma. Él dijo que corriera. Mientras tanto, el gordo llega a la sede de los monjes sin cabeza y es seleccionado para la conversión de su fe, debiendo hacer una donación. Los monjes le cortan la cabeza y la meten en una caja vacía. En un vestíbulo victoriano, una Homo Reptilia llamada Madame Vastra se come a Jack el Destripador, en el siglo 410 en la Batalla de Zaruthstra un Sontaran llamado Strax sirve como enfermero, en el siglo 520 en el Mandovarium, Dorium Maldovar advierte al coronel Manton y a Madame Kovarian que el Doctor se acerca. Dentrothumb|[[Melody Pond|River Song rechaza la invitación.]] de Stormcage, River Song acaba de volver de una excursión con el Doctor. Rory le pregunta si va a ir a ayudarlo, pero River se niega. Ella vendrá solo al final. En la Huida del Demonio, el coronel Manton habla a los clérigos y a los monjes sin cabeza sobre el Doctor. No deben creer las historias que han oido. Amy los observa desde arriba, pero es interrumpida por Lorna que le ofrece una hoja de plegarias con el nombre de Melody escrito en el idioma de su pueblo. Amy ignora el regalo pero se calma cuando se da cuenta de que Lorna se ha encontrado con el Doctor. Ella lo acepta y avisa a Lorna de que este en el lado correcto antes de que él venga. Lorna se une al discurso de Manton, quien ha recibido el permiso divino de desencapuchar a uno de los monjes. Él revela unos nudos en su piel en lugar de un cuello y una cabeza. El tercer monje levanta su propia capucha, es el Doctor. Los monjes recurren a sus espaldas, y todos los clérigos menos Lorna, preparan sus armas. Lorna sonrie. En la sala de control, encima del hangar, Vastra y Jenny amenazan a dos técnicos a punta de espada. Se apagan las thumb|left|El Doctor se descubre ante la Iglesialuces y el Doctor se coloca la capucha de nuevo llamando a Amy para que se abrigue. Cuando se vuelven a encender, el Doctor se ha ido. Un clérigo con pánico le dispara a un monje, que resulta ser verdadero. Se produce una pelea. Manton recupera el control, ordenando a los clérigos no disparar. Se desarma y deja caer su pistola como muestra de paz, obligando a los clérigos a hacer lo mismo. Lorna ve a un monje con un destornillador sónico en una puerta y se desarma también. Un ejército de Homo Reptilia y Judoon se materializan. El comandante Strax apunta a Manton desde el palco. Manton se defiende diciendo que su flota vendrá a ayudar si se interponen. El Doctor ordena atacar a la nave en la que están. Kovarian escapa con el bebé en su nave. La Iglesia se rinde. Lorna les escucha diciendo que el Doctor debe saber que ha ganado hasta que caiga en la trampa, después la soldado sale corriendo. Rory aparece y se enfrenta a Kovarian. Se burla de él, preguntandole como tomará al control de su nave. Henry Avery y su hijo Toby de la nave con toda su tripulación capturada. Kovarian y Manton son llevados ante el Doctor, Vastra y Jenny en la sala de control. El Doctor ordena a sus hombres huir. Quiere que Manton sea famoso por esas palabras para el resto de su vida, una advertencia a aquellos que quieran utilizar a sus amigos para llegar a él. thumb|left|La cuna del Doctor y su inscripción.En su celda, Amy escucha a alguien tratando de entrar y coge un cepillo de dientes para defenderse. Rory le pide que espere mientras abre la puerta con el sónico. Amy le cuenta que se llevaron a Melody, pero Rory entra con el bebé en sus brazos. Empiezan a llorar cuando el Doctor entra. El Doctor habla con Melody, alegando que él puede hablar bebé. Madame Vastra entra y le dice al Doctor que los clérigo se están marchando sin n derramamiento de sangre por su parte. Entonces ella se regodea de que el Doctor nunca había subido tan alto, y Rory recuerda lo que le dijo River. Todo el grupo, menos Dorium y Vastra, se reunen en el hangar, preparándose para huir. Existe una discusión sobre de qué está llorando Melody. El Doctor sale de la TARDIS con una cuna, alegando que el bebé está cansado. Rory y Amy tratan de ponerse de acuerdo con lo que ha sucedido y por qué Amy fue secuestrada. Vastra llama al Doctor y este viene. Antes de irse, Amy le obliga a decir por qué tiene una cuna y él responde que es suya. En la sala de control, Dorium hackea los archivos de Kovarian y encuentra análisis de ADN de Melody, que contiene partes de ADN de Señor del Tiempo. Vastra se pregunta de donde han salido, a sabiendas que los Señores del Tiempo son asi porque son espuestos ante el vórtice del tiempo y la Cisma desenfrenada. El Doctor recuerda que la primera vez que Amy y Rory estuvieron juntos en la TARDIS fue en su noche de bodas. Vastra deduce que Kovarian quiere a un Señor del Tiempo o algo parecido como arma. Dorium comparte su preocupación de que la victoria fue demasiado fácil y que algo anda mal. Vastra está de acuerdo. Los dos se van del hangar. El Doctor, con el ceño fruncido, permaneciendo, recuerda a la niña que estaba en 1969 y que tenía una fuerza sobre humana gracias a un traje espacial. Kovarian aparece en la pantalla. Sabe que el Doctor tiene acceso a sus archivos de Melody. Cuando él se pregunta para que la quieren, Kovarian dice que Melody es la solución a una larga guerra contra el Doctor. En el hangar, Lorna es capturada por Strax, que la encontró escuchando. Les advierte de la trampa de Kovarian, pero ellos son escépticos, dado a su uniforme. Se excusa diciendo que se unió a los clérigos sthumb|Era una trampa.olo para volver a ver al Doctor, un "gran guerrero". Cuando Amy le dice que el Doctor no es un guerrero, Lorna confusamente pregunta porque le llaman "el Doctor". Las luces se apagan. Strax explora el lugar y confirma que no hay formas de vida en la base, a parte de ellos y los Homo Reptilia. Lorna dice que los Monjes sin Cabeza no están vivos. En otras partes de la base, ellos atacan a los Homo Reptilia. Cuando Vastra y Dorium se unen a los demás, un campo de fuerza rodea la TARDIS y las puertas del hangar se cierran. Dorium identifica el canto de los Monjes como un ataque e intenta negociar con ellos. Es decapitado y su cuerpo se une a los monjes a medida que el grupo avanza hacia ellos. Rory protege a Amy y Melody para reunirse a los demás cuando la verdadera batalla empieze. En la sala de control, el Doctor le dice a Kovarian que un niño no es un arma, que ella ya ha perdido. Él nunca permitirá que se acerque a Melody de nuevo. Kovarian alegremente le informa que engañarle una vez era una alegría, pero engañarle dos veces de la misma forma es un privilegio. Al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho, se apresura a advertir a Amy. Rory, Vastra, Jenny, Strax y Lorna luchan contra los Monjes sin Cabeza mientras Amy espera, sujetando al bebe llorando. Melody, sobre el hombro de AMy ve una ranura en el aire. Kovarian le susurra que es el momento en el que despierte. Melody se disuelve y Amy grita y llama tanto a Rory como al Doctor de llegar demasiado tarde. Rory le informa que eracarne. Jenny consuela a una Amy aflingida. Los Monjes sin Cabeza son derrotados, pero Lorna y Strax son heridos mortales. Rory intenta ayudar a Strax pero al final muere. El Doctor intenta calmar a Amy, pero ella se aleja de él. Vastra llama el Doctor para que viera a Lorna. Le dice que una vez [[Archivo:Lorna muere.jpg|thumb|left|''Corrimos...]]se encontró con ella y que teme a que él no la recuerde, el Doctor reprime sus temores, diciendo que él se acuerda de todo el mundo y que sabe que corrieron juntos. Después de que ella muriera, le pregunta quién era a Vastra. Mientras el Doctor se encuentra frustrado, aparece River Song. Enfadado se enfrenta a ella, exigiendo saber por qué no vino cuando se lo pidió. River le responde que ella no podía haber evitado la batalla. Le pregunta si es así como se imaginaba que eran las cosas la primera vez que salió para ver el universo. Si se hubiera imaginado que iba a ser un hombre que con solo decir su nombre, podía hacer que un ejército huiera. El Doctor, cansado de sus enigmas, exige saber quién es ella. Ella corre a su cuna, preguntándose si puede leer lo que estaba tallado en él, lo hizo, y de enfadarse pasó a estar alegre. Se despide, ordena a River dejar a todos en sus thumb|Amy y Rory conocen la identidad de River.respectivos lugares y tiempos, y se marcha en su TARDIS a pesar de las protestas de Amy. Amy apunta a River con una pistola y le pregunta que le dijo al Doctor. River está tranquila. Ella le lanza la hoja de plegarias para que la leyera, que estaba en la cuna. Es el nombre de Melody en la lengua del pueblo de los bosques Gamma. Ellos no tienen una palabra para ''"Pond" (estanque), ya que las únicas aguas del bosque son los rios. Amy y Rory ven como el traductor de la TARDIS cambia las letras, pudiendo leer las palabras: River Song. River dice que ella es su hija mientras sus padres la miran boquiabiertos. Reparto *El Doctor - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *River Song - Alex Kingston *Melody Pond bebé - Harrison / Madison Mortimer *Madame Kovarian - Frances Barber *Dorium Maldovar - Simon Fisher Becker *Henry Avery - Hugh Bonneville *Toby Avery - Oscar Lloyd *Coronel Manton - Danny Sapani *Madame Vastra - Neve McIntosh *Jenny - Catrin Stewart *Strax - Dan Starkey *Lorna Bucket - Christina Chong *El Flaco - Dan Johnston *El Gordo - Charlie Baker *Lucas - Joshua Hayes *Dominicus - Damian Kell *Capitán Harcourt - Richard Trinder *Eleanor - Annabel Cleare *Arthur - Henry Wood *Voz de Cyberman - Nicholas Briggs Referencias Especies *Strax atiende a humanos, en lugar de permanecer en las tropas Sontaran como parte de su castigo. Puede producir su propia leche materna. *Los Cybermen se parecen a los Cybermen del Mundo de Pete, pero sin logotipos Cybus. Se sugirió en la web de la BBC y posteriormente se confirmó en REF: The Brilliant Book 2012 que estos eran los Cybermen originales. No hay ninguna explicación en el universo por esos diseños similares. Descontando la aparición de una cabeza en TV: Dalek, esto marca la primera aparición de los Cybermen originales en la televisión desde TV: Silver Nemesis en 1988. El Doctor *El Doctor saca su propia cuna de cuando él era un bebé, con símbolos en Gallifreyan. *Cuando se le preguntó si tenía hijos, el Doctor responde que "No". Cuando se le preguntó otras veces que si tenía hijos, el Doctor no respondió. Notas *Este episodio se tituló originalmente Demons Run. Se cambió por A Good Man Goes to War, a pesar de que His Darkest Hour también fue considerado como título potencial. *''A Good Man Goes to War'', como señaló Steven Moffat, es el episodio número 7 de la temporada y también el episodio 777 de Doctor Who. Moffat dijo que esto era una coincidencia, y que no se dio cuenta. *En la lista de créditos finales, aparece el nombre de Russell T. Davies como el creador de los Ood y los Judoon. Sin embargo, no aparecen Oods en el episodio. En REF: The Brilliant Book 2012, se afirma que se había filmado a Ood Sigma como ayudante del ejército del Doctor, pero la escena fue cortada. *Malcolm Hulke es reconocido como el creador de los Silurianos en los créditos finales. Sin embargo, curiosamente, esto no ocurrió en The Hungry Earth, Cold Blood ni en The Pandorica Opens. *Según Steven Moffat, no pudo incluir al Capitán Jack Harkness en el ejército, debido a que el respectivo actor estaba ocupado filmando Torchwood: Miracle Day.https://twitter.com/steven_moffat/status/77350574932246528 *La sala de control de la TARDIS no aparece en este episodio. Esta es la primera vez que ocurre desde Planet of the Dead, dos años atrás. Es el primer episodio del Undécimo Doctor que no está ambientado en la TARDIS. *Esta es la primera historia con River Song en la que la frase, «Hola, cielito» no se oye en absoluto. *Este episodio cuenta con una mezcla de sonidos únicos en el tema musical de apertura, que cuenta con el sonido de la TARDIS. *Una variación de "Doctor's Theme" es interpretada durante seis segundos mientras el Doctor y Vastra hablan sobre el uso de un Señor del Tiempo como un arma. *Una variación de "All the Strange, Strange Creatures" se interpreta antes de la escena mencionada anteriormente. *El primer intercambio de diálogo de Vastra - «Gracias, Parker, no te necesitaré más esta noche.», a la que el conductor del carruaje le responde «Sí, mi lady.» - es una referencia a Lady Penelope, en la serie de televisión de Gerry Anderson Thunderbirds, que a menudo intercambia este tipo de diálogos con su sirviente Parker. Una versión en vivo de 2004 de la serie, tiene a Sophia Myles - Madame de Pompadour en TV: The Girl in the Fireplace - como Lady Penelope, y a Ron Cook - que interpretó al Sr. Magpie en DW: La caja tonta - como Parker. *El título de este episodio es mucho más ambicioso que lo se pensaba, en parte porque el Doctor admite que él no es un "hombre bueno" ya que "tiene demasiadas reglas", y también porque la narración de apertura de Amy hace pensar al espectador que está hablando del Doctor y no de Rory. Esos dos casos hacen que ese "hombre bueno" en el título pueda referirse a Rory más que al Doctor. *El personaje de Alex Kingston se revela como Melody Pond. En 2009-2010, Kingston interpretó un personaje en "Law and Order: SVU" llamado Miranda Pond. Calificaciones *7.57 millones Rumores *Karen Gillan deja la serie y Amy Pond es asesinada. Falso. *River Song muere. Falso, incluso antes de la emisión, la muerte de River es anunciada en TV: ''Forest of the Dead.'' *Vamos a conocer la identidad de River Song. Verdadero, se reveló como la hija de Amy Pond y Rory Williams. *Vamos a averiguar a quién mató a River Song. Steven Moffat dijo que un hombre bueno iba a morir -. Un buen hombre y un héroe para muchos. Esto fue probado como falso y la respuesta no fue confirmada hasta más tarde. *Los Cybermen planificarán atrapar y capturar al Doctor, antes de congelarlo. Falso. *El personaje llamado Jenny sería la hija del Doctor en su segunda encarnación. Falso. Continuidad *El Doctor defiende la creencia de que las pajaritas molan (TV: The Eleventh Hour, etc). *El Doctor dijo que hablaba todas las lenguas (TV: Planet of the Dead). *El Doctor tiene varios flashbacks de los acontecimientos de EE.UU en 1969 (TV: The Impossible Astronaut/ Day of the Moon). *La armadura de centurión de Rory y la habilidad en la batalla, así como su edad, se mostraron por primera vez en The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang. *Este episodio termina el misterio sobre la identidad de River, una historia que comenzó en 2008 con TV: Silence in the Library. *En laBiblioteca, River Song comentó que el Doctor haría a ejércitos enteros dar la vuelta y huir (TV: Forest of the Dead). *El Doctor le da un resumen de la linea temporal de Rory a Vastra. Hace referencias de Rory enfrentandose a sexys peces vampiro (TV: The Vampires of Venice), muere y es borrado del tiempo (TV: Cold Blood) para luego convertirse en "plástico" y revivir (TV: The Pandorica Opens). También menciona el reinicio del universo (TV: The Big Bang). *El Doctor menciona que desde el reinicio del universo, la realidad ha sido alterada (TV: The Big Bang), por lo que la primera vez que Rory y Amy están en la TARDIS juntos en esta realidad es en su noche de bodas. Esto crea una cierta incertidumbre en cuanto a los acontecimientos anteriores a The Pandorica Opens, si realmente ocurrieron, aunque está claro que el Doctor los recuerda. *Los Cybermen, los Sontarans y los Judoon también aparecieron en TV: The Pandorica Opens. *Los personajes que vienen a la llamada del Doctor son: Dorium (TV: The Pandorica Opens), "Danny Boy" (TV: Victory of the Daleks) y Henry Avery y su hijo Toby (TV: The Curse of the Black Spot). *La Iglesia fue mencionada por primera vez en TV: The Time of Angels. Aunque algunos soldados tienen el rango de clérigo impreso en sus uniformes, Manton es llamado como coronel en lugar de un rango religioso como obispo. Los datos revelados en pantalla quieren decir que esta Iglesia es de un siglo después a La hora de los ángeles. *Una versión falsa de la hija de Amy Rory se convierte en carne (TV: The Rebel Flesh / The Almost People). *Los Monjes sin Cabeza son mencionados por primera vez en TV: The Time of Angels. *El Gordo le cuenta a Flaco un rumor de que el Doctor una vez hizo volver a losAtraxi a un planeta sólo para regañarlos (TV:''The Eleventh Hour''). *Dorium dice que los Monjes sin Cabeza son clientes suyos (WC: Precuela (A Good Man Goes to War)). *El cuerpo sin cabeza de Dorium se mueve después de que los Monjes sin cabeza lo decapiten. Después vemos qué fue de su cabeza (TV: The Wedding of River Song). *El Doctor ya ha creado a un ejército con algunos de sus viejos enemigos antes (PROSA: Warmonger). *El Doctor fue una vez referido como (no siéndolo) un duende y un embaucador (TV: The Pandorica Opens). La novela PROSA: Dark Horizons, sin embargo, revelará que la descripción del Doctor como embaucador es de hecho válido en cierto grado. *''"El única agua en el bosque es el río", lo utiliza River para explicar por qué la gente de los bosques Gamma traducen Pond como River. Esto fue predicho por Idris mientras estaba poseída por al TARDIS y le dijo que significaría algo algún día (TV:[[The Doctor's Wife|''The Doctor's Wife]]). *La Cisma Desenfrenada se menciona, refiriéndose como la forma en la que los Señores del Tiempo se convirtieron en lo que eran después de miles de millones de años a la exposición continua al vórtice temporal (TV: The Sound of Drums / Last of the Time Lords, The End of Time). *Cuando River aparece en la Huida del Demonio, lleva el mismo vestido que se puso en TV: Day of the Moon. *Se oye el zumbido de la TARDIS cuando se la revela en un salón victoriano (TV: An Unearthly Child, etc). Formato casero thumb|Portada de DVD de la Serie 6, parte 1Esta historia fue lanzada como Series 6 Part 1 con The Impossible Astronaut, Day of the Moon, The Curse of the Black Spot, The Doctor's Wife, The Rebel Flesh y The Almost People el 11 de julio de 2011. Este episodio fue posteriormente lanzado en la serie 6 completa, que incluía tanto la primera como la segunda mitad de la serie, en DVD y Blu Ray el 21 de noviembre de 2011. Notas al pie de:A Good Man Goes to War en:A Good Man Goes to War (TV story) ro:A Good Man Goes to War ru:Хороший человек идёт на войну Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 6 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2011 Categoría:Episodios con Judoon Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Cybermen Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Episodios con River Song Categoría:Arco del Silencio Categoría:Episodios con el Equipo de Paternoster Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1888 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo XLI Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo LI Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo LII Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna